Teaching a Perv
by Daimyo Inugami
Summary: Ichigo hears from a very sneaky cat that Kisuke can't swim!.Ichigo takes it upon himself to teach the man but what happens when the man still can't swim? I own nothing !


Uraharaa Kisuke had no idea how this even happened!,One minute he was working on a new project then he found himself being dragged by no other then the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki start to stumble along"Kurosaki-san where are you taking me?".Kisuke asked looking at the orange hair boy.

Ichigo looked at Kisuke with a grin"A little kitty told me someone can't swim,So I'm taking it upon myself to teach you!".

Kisuke eyes went wide and he start to struggle,He broke free of the grasp and ran"Sorry KUROSAKI-SAN ! BUT I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO!".Kisuke shout has he ran.

Ichigo smirked and ran after the blond"OI YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASY Uraharaa-san!".Kisuke turned his head holding his striped hat has he ran,Not paying any mind to what was in front of him and hit the stopped and start laughing but helped the blond up,Well more like dragged him up and start dragging him towards the training groaned his face hurt but his heart was racing faster now"Kurosaki-san please let me go!".

Ichigo snorted and threw the man down the hole to the training room,Once that was done he sighed"I hope this works Yoruichi-san or I'm gonna kill you".Ichigo muttered to himself before climbing down the ladder.

Kisuke hit the ground not really expecting to be throw!,Kisuke got up and sat crossed legged and really didn't want to learn how to swim,He was kind of afraid of water but the only person who knew that was...Kisuke need to have a word with gray eyes went wide and he backed away from Ichigo,He glanced behind himself and the frown reappeared"When was a pool build in here?".Kisuke asked curiously and looked back at Ichigo who was nervously scratching the back of his head and took a minute before answering"I had Yoruichi-san make it?".Kisuke nodded and looked back at the pool not noticing the strawberry slowly advancing on him till it was to late,Kisuke let out a yelp something uncharacteristically like him to do and stared at Ichigo"What A-Are you doing Kurosaki-san?".Kisuke asked and felt himself blush a bit when Ichigo yanked his shirt over his head knocking off his hat,Kisuke went more red when his pants were taken off.

Ichigo stood and took off his own shirt and pants not noticing gray eyes watching his ever move,Ichigo then grabbed Kisuke arm and dragged him over to the start to move back and made a break for it,But the strawberry tackled him down"OI! Your not going anywhere,I'm teaching you how to swim! so quit trying to run!".Kisuke start to squirm,He didn't want the strawberry so close to him much less on top of him!.Ichigo frowned and shrugged"I'm not gonna let you drown you perverted idiot!".Kisuke sat crossed legged at this"That's so mean Kurosaki-san".Kisuke said and pout a bit which to his shock made Ichigo cheek tinted pink,Kisuke smirked inwardly at this but he blinked when he felt himself being picked up and chucked into the air"KUROSAKI-SAN!".Kisuke shout before hitting the water and failing about in the pool,He then was pulled up and blinked up at Ichigo who was laughing"Jeeez Uraharaa-san you really can't swim".Ichigo said and laughed which only made him laugh more when he saw Kisuke pout"Stop that!It makes it hard to focused!".Ichigo suddenly went red and before Kisuke could act or say anything Ichigo went under water his face blazing sighed"Kurosaki-san since you got me in the pool can you please teach me how to swim?".Kisuke said softly and grinned inwardly when Ichigo came up and nodded.

After a hour Ichigo huffed seeing Kisuke barely able to even swim,Still!.Kisuke turned to look at Ichigo and glared at him"Your a awful teacher Kurosaki-san!".Ichigo snort and cocked his head to the side"Your just a awful student Uraharaa-san!Its been a hour and you still can't even swim alone!".Ichigo said glaring right back at Kisuke and they said like that for a few minutes before Ichigo blinked and blushed a bit when the older man was only inch from his face,Kisuke grinned"Can i ask you a question...Ichigo?".

Ichigo froze,Did Kisuke just call him by his first name?.Ichigo then looked at the man in the eyes"Y...yes?".He stuttered a grin grew and he drew closer to the young teen and went to Ichigo ear where he took it upon himself to nibble and lick at it and all paused for a second"Do you...Like me Ichigo?".Kisuke asked in a husky voice and went back to nibbling at the ear.

Ichigo fought a groan,What the hell was he fighting it for?.He was the one that want this to happen in the first place!,So Ichigo let out a long moan"Yes Uraharaa-san".Ichigo pant out,His private area start to feel a little smirked and pulled back"Its Kisuke...Ichigo".Ichigo gave a nod not taking his eyes off the endless gray eyes.

Kisuke then sat down on one of the steps and yanked Ichigo into his lap,The young teen was now straddling his waist with both of them having a slight hard blushed"Uhhh".He didn't know what to say or do so Kisuke took the lead and caught Ichigo lips with his own,Kisuke held back a smile Ichigo lips were soft.

Ichigo brown eyes went wide then slowly start to close and he felt Kisuke tongue lick at his lips asking for entrance,Ichigo groaned and Kisuke took this chance and slipped his tongue moaned loudly and allowed Kisuke to take the lead and explore his mouth,Ichigo mind was going blank"Man could this guy kiss!".He thought to himself with a smirk.

Kisuke pulled back and quickly began to kiss and bite his way down Ichigo neck,Tasting ever part of his soon to be moved his head to the side to give Kisuke more room which the older man took happily,Ichigo moaned has Kisuke left a noticeable hickey on his neck.

Kisuke then descend to one of Ichigo nipples and latched onto it,Biting and sucking at squirmed a bit and moaned"Damn it Kisuke...".Kisuke grinned and blew on it and watched the strawberry tilted his head back slightly panting,Kisuke then went to the other neglected nipple while his hand made its way down to Ichigo private teen breath hitched and he squirmed more"Kisuke?".Kisuke smirked at the need that sound in Ichigo voice and picked the teen up and sat him down on the edge of the pool and yanked off the strawberry boxers,Ichigo yelped when he felt the cool air on his already hardened member then went tomato red when he looked at Kisuke who was staring at Ichigo dick with a hungry start to move back a bit but stopped when a very warm hand grabbed his dick and his eyes rolled back at the shear pleasure in the smirked"Where do you think your going Ichi?".Kisuke said leaning in closer and blew on the head,Making Ichigo gasp and blush"Kisuke! You fucking perv-".The sentence was cut off by a very loud gasp/moan has Kisuke took Ichigo into his mouth,Ichigo knew all of this was happening way to fast but he couldn't stop even if he want to hand's went to Kisuke head and pushed him down more.

Kisuke almost choked but relaxed his throat and start licking and biting as his head began to bob and he heard is strawberry moan loudly"More kisuke...FUCK!".Kisuke want to laugh has he took the teen deeper and held onto the teen hips to stop him from bucking couldn't believe what was going on but he suddenly felt his stomach tighten"Kisuke! I'm g-gonna CUM!".Ichigo sound and looked down to gray eyes saying"Go for it!".Ichigo blushed then felt the pleasure building till it exploded right into Kisuke mouth,Ichigo yelled out in bliss has his orgasm racked over his took all of Ichigo seed and swallowed it,He pulled back with a pop and licked whatever remained and smirked at Ichigo.

Ichigo felt himself being picked up and he blinked sleepily at Kisuke"Kisuke?What are you doing?".Kisuke only grinned"Why your tired i was gonna go put you in my bed to sleep!".Ichigo blushed and turned his head away"You make that sound really really perverted,Yea know?".Kisuke laughed"Of course!".

With that done Kisuke climbed up the ladder with Ichigo in tow heading towards his room. 


End file.
